The Micrits
The Micrits is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Bruce Smith, it originally aired on November 18, 1985. Official Summary While searching for Thundrillium, Lion-O discovers that there is a tribe of tiny people on Third Earth. They are furious with the ThunderCats because every time they roar out of the Cats' Lair in the ThunderTank or battle the Mutants, or Mumm-Ra, they flatten the little people's villages, homes, and crops. The little people, the Micrits, take revenge against the ThunderCats by confiscating all of their weapons and vital ThunderCat equipment - thus leaving them vulnerable to the Mutants. The Mutants seize this perfect opportunity and attack the Cats' Lair. Without their weapons and machinery, the ThunderCats are forced to fight barehanded. Meanwhile, the Micrits capture Lion-O and the Sword of Omens, and pin them down to the group with light strands of Thundranium. Snarf searches for Lion-O and when he finally finds him, Lion-O offers Snarf a captive in exchange for himself, if the Micrits will let him go. Lion-O reasons that if the Micrits allow the Mutants to battle the Thundercats without their weapons and machinery, the ThunderCats will be defeated and with the Mutants in charge, terror and destruction will reign on Third Earth. The Micrits agree. Lion-O signals the ThunderCats with the Sword of Omens and takes the ThunderCats' confiscated weapons to the Cats' Lair. Lion-O returns the weapons to each of the ThunderCats and the Mutants are defeated. Keeping his word, Lion-O returns to the Micrits village and Snarf is released. The ThunderCats set up a marker system delineating the boundaries of the Micrit territory. Official Moral The ThunderCats, being unaware of the tiny Micrits, unwittingly cause damage to their community. Angry, the Micrits fought back and, in turn, almost unwittingly helped the Mutants defeat the ThunderCats and spread evil and destruction willfully. Lion-O convinces the Micrits to agree to a pact to free him long enough to rescue the other ThunderCats. Bringing their weapons to the besieged Lair, Lion-O and the ThunderCats rout the Mutants. Afterwards, to prevent further damage to the Micrits, they alert themselves to the boundaries of their territory by erecting signposts. Frequently, a bad outcome, for example, some damage or hurt feeling in others, is the result of our inadvertently doing something without full knowledge or after not paying attention. The lack of knowledge and awareness on our part can have serious repercussions. In evaluating the wrongdoing and our blame, it is important to distinguish our knowledge from our intent. Our blame is less if we do something wrong by accident than if we do it knowingly. In this episode, the ThunderCats caused damage only because of their lack of awareness of the Micrits' existence. The Mutants, on the other hand, sought by intent to cause destruction. Nevertheless, whether a bad outcome is the result of inadvertence or wrong intention, the damage and suffering is real. Therefore, we should not only avoid intending something wrong, but we should also seek to be as aware of things as we can and to be sensitive to others' feelings. In that way, we can avoid causing negative results inadvertently. Our chances for avoiding wrongdoing and problems are much better when we are aware, attentive, and sensitive to our surroundings. Summary The ThunderCats unknowingly get on the wrong side of the Micrits who decide to retaliate by stealing the Cats' weapons as well as capturing Lion-O. Story While returning home to Cats Lair in the ThunderTank with a fresh load of Thundrillium, Panthro unknowingly plows through a tiny village, destroying it completely. The inhabitants of the village, tiny humanoids known as Micrits, vow revenge on the “giants” who demolished their houses. They secretly sabotage the ThunderTank and Cats Lair, as well as stealing all of the ThunderCats’ weapons. Unaware of all this, Lion-O, who had stayed behind to search for more Thundrillium sources, rests in the field just outside the lair and nods off. The Micrits bind him with Thundrainium laced strings, accusing him and his friends of intentionally destroying their village. Despite all his efforts, Lion-O is unable to break free, and even Snarf, who had come looking for him, is unable to break the strings. The Mutants notice that Cats Lair is completely without power, and decide to launch an attack on it. Manning their vehicles, the Mutants blitz Cats Lair while the weaponless ThunderCats inside try in vain to combat them. Desperate to help his friends, Lion-O strikes a deal with the Micrits who free him and instead bind Snarf as collateral. Lion-O takes the ThunderCats weapons wit h him and climbs into the lair. With their weapons and their lord fighting by their side, the ThunderCats easily dispatch the Mutants, who retreat promptly. Lion-O then returns to free Snarf, who is enjoying a game of chess with the Micrits in which the Micrits themselves act as chess pieces. Together with the other ThunderCats, Lion-O places markers around the Micrits Village to prevent ever driving through it in the future. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * Strangely, Monkian is missing from this episode while all the other Mutants are present. * All of the Mutants' vehicles are shown to be working perfectly in this episode even though Vultureman had destroyed all of them in the previous episode Tight Squeeze. * This episode marks the second time that WilyKit employs her special fighting technique in which she curls into a fast spinning ball. The first time that she used this maneuver was in The Tower of Traps. * While Vultureman usually pilots the Flying Machine, in this episode he is shown driving the SkyCutter. Goofs * After the Micrits have tied up Lion-O and are walking around on his chest, the mustache of the Micrit in the middle appears and disappears between shots. Notable Quotes Snarf: Why am I out here? He's all grown now. But I can't help myself. Lion-O: I didn't realize this area was inhabited. Micrit: Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there. Micrit: A promise can be broken. Lion-O: Not if we trust each other. Snarf: You fellas know how to play chess? Panthro: Now, how about those new Thundrillium deposits you found? Lion-O: Right. It's straight across there. But we'll take a slight detour from now on. After all, being considerate to your neighbors is such a small thing, right? Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 1 Volume 2 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots 48 Micrits1.jpg 48 Micrits2.jpg 48 Micrits3.jpg 48 Micrits4.jpg 48 Micrits5.jpg 48 Micrits6.jpg 48 Micrits7.jpg 48 Micrits8.jpg 48 Micrits9.jpg 48 Micrits10.jpg 48 Micrits11.jpg 48 Micrits12.jpg External Links *The Micrits at IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Bruce Smith Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)